The present invention relates to an anchor apparatus for a curtain cord to prevent the cord from being crushed and damaged, and to facilitate operation and increase durability.
The commonly used anchor apparatus for a curtain cord generally includes an anchor wheel and a brake wheel. The brake wheel has teeth traces on the peripheral surface and may be moved closely to the anchor wheel to clutch the curtain cord against the curved peripheral surface of the anchor wheel to anchor the curtain cord (as shown in FIG. 1). In the anchor condition set forth above, the curtain cord is crushed flatly between the brake wheel and the anchor wheel. As the curtain cord is subject to a heavy pulling force during operation, the curtain cord is prone to be damaged, and the life span of the curtain suffers. In addition, the anchor wheel usually is stationary without turning, and the curtain cord is wound around the curved peripheral surface of the anchor wheel. As a result, the curtain cord often is very tight when pulled but is difficult to unwind and release. Users often have to swing the curtain cord left and right to release the curtain cord and the curtain. Operation is troublesome and not smooth.
As the conventional anchor apparatus for the curtain cord has a stationary and tubular anchor wheel that is not able to turn, durability of the curtain cord is shorter and operation is more difficult. Moreover, the conventional anchor apparatus for the curtain cord usually are made with a fixed dimension in terms of the height. A dimensional deviation is prone to occur when adopted on curtain frames of different dimensions, and often results in wobbling of the anchor apparatus after installation. Thus anchoring is not firm or steady.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, the primary object of the invention is to provide an improved anchor apparatus for a curtain cord that can be operated smoothly with less effort and can increase the durability, and also is adaptable to curtain frames of different dimensions.
The anchor apparatus of the invention includes a turnable anchor wheel formed in an angle wheel with a plurality of flat surfaces, and a brake wheel which may be moved closely to the anchor wheel to compress the curtain cord such that the curtain cord is bent and press against the angular sides of the anchor wheel to form a secured anchoring. As the curtain cord is anchored on a bent condition to receive forces, the angle wheel can absorb the forces completely. The curtain cord is not crushed flatly even if the brake wheel is moved closely to the anchor wheel. Thus the curtain cord is less likely to be damaged and its durability can increase. In addition, the anchor wheel is able to turn and has flat peripheral surfaces. When the curtain cord is pulled, the anchor wheel may be turned to present a flat surface space, thus can be unwound and released rapidly to lower the curtain.